The day that changed everything
by SIUfan14
Summary: What happens when Cece tells Rocky her deepest secret? Based on true events that happened in my life. Yep you read that right.
1. Chapter 1

The Day That Changed Everything

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shake It Up! If I this then this would have happened already.

Rocky's P.O.V

It started out like a normal Monday. I got up, got ready for school, and went to school. I met up with Cece, Duece and Ty by my locker, like always.

"Hey guys" I said

"Heya Rocky" they replied in unison

"So what's new?" I asked

"Well I have tickets to Paramore if you want them" Duece said.

I wondered if he was charging it at a high price or if the view was just as bad as the Lady Gaga one.

"What's the catch?" I asked

"No catch this time Rocky I swear"" normally I wouldn't believe him but this time I did.

Then the bell for form room rung

"Shoot gotta make sure I'm not late for form room." Duece yelled as he ran away. Ty just casually went down the hall. I grabbed Cece by the arm and whispered "Hey Cece meet me in the school library at lunch. I have something I gotta tell ya".

"Sure" Cece replied looking confused. As Cece walked away I thought to myself "Yep todays the day I'm gonna tell her I love her"

Lunch Time

I dragged Cece into a private corner of the school library where nobody could see us and looked around to double check that there was nobody there. I thought about backing out but I could already see Cece looking eager to know what I has gonna tell her.

"Oh hi Cece"

"Heya Rocks what's up?"

"Well Cece you gotta promise that no matter what, you wont tell anyone"

"I promise"

"You also gotta promise you wont get mad"

"Rocky I promise"

I took a deep breath and said

"Look Cece we have been friends for years now and…." I couldn't finish the sentence because I thought about the bad things that could happen if I told her.

"Rocky what is it" asked Cece worriedly. Her smile turned into a concerned frown. I grabbed Cece by the arm and whispered into her ear the three words that changed my life forever which were "I love you". Cece backed off with a shocked look on her face and run away. I yelled after her "REMEMBER YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE!" I knew that because of her reaction that she didn't love me back. My whole world suddenly came crumbling down after that very moment.

_A/N This story is based on true events that happened in my life. Yes my life sucks. Please review. If I get three reviews I will do the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2: The next day

Chapter two: Later that week

Rocky's P.O.V

I was hanging out in the library (like usual) when I saw Duece. I was shaking and walked up to him.

"Heya Rocks. What's with the shaking?"

I took Duece into that private corner again and whispered in his ear "I told Cece that I love her"

Duece took a step back in shock. I was worried that he would run off like Cece did but instead he came back and whispered into my ear "Wait that does mean your lesbian?" he asked

"No" I reassured him "No I like boys too. Duece I think im Bi-Sexual"

He seemed to be ok with that

"Ok Rocky. Just know that im always here when and if you need me" Duece whispered back

I felt really happy knowing that I had a friend that wouldn't leave me. It was one of the best feelings ive ever had.

"Thanks Duece. You're a good friend" I said after giving him a hug

"No problem Rocks. Have you and Cece spoken recently?"

"No" I frowned because it hurts me inside. I mean I lost my best friend and my crush. Its one of the worst feelings anybody could have.

The Next Day

Last night I couldn't help thinking about what would have happened if I didn't tell Cece I loved her. I would still be able to hug her, carry her, give her piggybacks, hold her by the waist and actually being able to have a conversation with her. Anyways at recess I saw a big group of Cece's popular friends come towards me. I got scared and tried to find somewhere to run but before I could start running one of them came and talked to me. "Hey Rocky" she said devishly. "Oh h-hey Demi how are you?" I said worriedly. I didn't know what she would say to be but if she heard a piece of gossip about me then she would talk to me about it.

"So Rocky. A little birdie told me that you told Cece that you loved her" she said enjoying this. I knew that Cece must have told them. I was so mad that Cece broke her promise with me.

"Y-yeah maybe" I was so close to tears. Not because they knew but because Cece actual broke her promise. I was friends with her for years but she never broke a promise. Demi and her friends took me to a table and Cece walked into the library and tried to run away until Demi got up and started to drag her towards me. I could see that Cece was really uncomftable just looking at me. Demi and her friends asked me A LOT of questions to do with how I knew that I truly loved Cece. Even question made Cece even more uncomftable. I didn't like to see Cece like this. After about 15 minutes her friends got up and went away. Woah wait no they didn't they went up to Ty and he looked really mad and confused. The first thought that came into my head was _Shit he's gonna tell my mom and dad_

_**AN: Ok that's this chapter finished. This happened a month ago and im trying to remember it from the top of my head. Two more reviews and I'll update ASAP. Names in the story have been changed incase the people somehow come across this FanFic.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Things get a little worse

Chapter 3: Things Take A Turn For The Worse

Rocky's 

Things after that day got a whole lot worse. That very afternoon some people found out I was Bi-sexual. How did I know? Because random people from my grade came up to me and said stuff like "Dyke" and "Devil Spawn". I seriously felt like I was alone. My own brother wouldn't even talk to me. The only good part about Wednesdays is that I have book club. I love it. Books are always there when your friends aren't especially when you get a description off a character in a story and you can just imaging what they look like. Anyways book club had arranged to see the Hunger Games that very evening. I went with Ty and Duece.

*IN THE CINEMA*

Ok so we all met up in the cinema and paid for sweets and drinks since the school paid for the tickets. I was sitting next to Duece and somebody else while Ty was sitting next to his friend named Leo. We must have been half way though the film when Duece did something that he's never done before he held me close to him. I felt slightly uncomftable because I don't like him in that way. When it came to the part where Rue died (Sorry for spoilers if you haven't seen the Hunger Games) I started to cry and he held me into his body and said "There, there Rocky its ok" Even though I don't like Duece in that way it felt really nice. Then throughout the rest of the movie I rested my head against his shoulder. When the movie was over my mom came and picked up me and Ty. I was seriously hoping that he wouldn't tell mom or dad that I was Bi even though it's been a day or so.

_**AN: Ok so incase you don't know my friend who I have made Duece in this story is actually a girl who is my BFF and yes she really did do that in the cinema. To the person asking if Demi's last name is Lovato, No its not and her real name isn't Demi because I changed it to go with the Fanfiction**_


	4. Chapter 4

The day that changed everything chapter 4

_**AN: Im currently at school writing this so im kinda rushing this chapter. Also I don't wanna make it too long so im gonna fast forward time to about 2 weeks later. Thanks for all the kind reviews and thanks to all the kind words from people on my twitter saying it's a cool story. Anyways back to the story. Oh and it's always gonna be on Rocky's . Ok please review if you like or don't like. **_

Its first period and I have physics. I like physics because I sit on a table by myself and I have nobody to bother me, its kinda relaxing. Anyways we were revising for an exam we have in a month's time. I was just writing down some notes until the teacher called me over to his desk.

"Hey Rocky can you come here for a second?" asked Mr. Sykes

I was confused. I never got in trouble so that can't be the reason he wanted to see me. I was panicking in my head about why he would want to talk to me. I slowly got up out of my seat and walked to his desk. He also called on another kid. He was called Remy (hehe if you're a bellarina/o you would know why I chose this name). Remy was a jock and he is so cute. Anyways Mr. Sykes said "Here I want guys to read this and arrive at B13 tomorrow during period 3 and 4" I took the note from his hand. It was a note for a science catch-up lesson. I could believe it, I, Rocky Blue was failing science! I didn't argue and just went back to my seat and stared at the note for about 15 minutes asking myself how could I be failing? I decided I wouldn't let my parents see this because they would flip. Oh and if your how Ty is about the whole thing, He has accepted me for who I am so we're cool.

The next day (science catch up)

I was thinking that at least there is one good thing out of this. That's because I am missing Gym class. I hate Gym so much which might be a surprise to you. Im not very athletic, I mean sure I can dance but anything other than that then I fail at it. I arrived at the door and I saw a Goth kid in there waiting for me. His name is Blake. I know him because he has an emo girlfriend called Roxie. Im sort of like an off/on friend of hers since she is only nice to me in form room but outside of it she is horrible to me but I think that's because she is in front of her friends. I slowly walked into the classroom and the teacher said "Ah you must be Raquel"

"Its Rocky sir"

"Ahh ok. Nice to meet you Rocky"

I took a seat a few away from Blake and he just smiled. I was wondering where Remy would be. Did he forget? Did he ditch? The teacher also noticed that Remy wasn't here either. So he called for his assistant to find him. Then he started talking to us.

"Ok just to get things straight your not here because your stupid or at the bottom of the class" I was thinking _Great that's exactly what people say to Cece when they try to comfort her about her dyslexia". _Anyways after about 10 minutes the assistant came back upstairs with Remy behind him "Here you go sir. Remy was in Gym class" Remy then took a seat next to me. I was freaking out inside because Remy, yep Remy one of the popular kids was sitting next to me Rocky who is very Unpopular at the moment. Anyways this whole thing went really slow and I couldn't stop looking at him but he was also one of Cece's friends so every time I looked at him it reminded me of Cece. So I wondered am I in love with Remy or Cece. God why did my life has be so difficult

_**AN: Will continue tomorrow ok? Send me reviews.**_


End file.
